The Greatest Witch
by Clarabell Azuzaka
Summary: Sang penyihir terhebat tiba-tiba menghilang bak di telan bumi. Sang pangeran kerajaan melihat gadis yang mirip dengannya dan berencana untuk membuat gadis itu sebagai pengganti penyihir terhebat, mampukah gadis itu menjalani peran sebagai penyihir terhebat? picture sc : pinterest
1. Chapter 1

**Greatest Witch**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik Crypton Future media dan Yamaha Corp yang punya. **

**Warning : typo**

**.**

**Prolog**

**Sang Penyihir terhebat**

Di dunia yang segala hal nya bergantung terhadap sihir ini, ada sebuah kerajaan yang paling menonjol di seluruh dunia. Sebuah kerajaan dimana terdapat sang ahli sihir terhebat di masanya, penyihir itu masih berusia 13 tahun. Tetapi, keahlian sihirnya melebihi seorang penyihir tua yang sudah berpengalaman puluhan tahun, seluruh dunia mengakui kehebatan anak itu.

Penyihir tersebut bernama Mikuo, dia suka memakai topi gembul di kepalanya dan pakaian longgar. Dia sangat mudah di kenali dengan rambutnya yang tidak biasa, yaitu berwarna teal hijau. Dia sangat senang berjalan-jalan di kerajaan tempatnya tinggal dan menyapa para penduduk kerajaan, Kerajaan Voca namanya, tempat si penyihir hebat itu tinggal.

Banyak yang menginginkan Mikuo berada di kerajaan mereka, tetapi Mikuo memilih tinggal di kerajaan Voca karena tempatnya yang di kelilingi hutan. Alam adalah sumber energi sihir di dunia ini, bahkan di tiap rumah penyihir, mereka pasti memiliki setidaknya sepetak taman di halaman rumah mereka. Dengan kerajaan yang bertempat di kelilingi hutan seperti ini membuat penduduknya tidak kesusahan mendapatkan energi sihir bagi mereka, tetapi tetap saja tiap ruangan pasti ada satu atau dua pot berisi tanaman apapun.

Kerajaan Voca juga di kenal dengan sekolahnya yang menerima murid dengan kemampuan sihir apapun, bahkan bila mereka tidak bisa sihir, mereka akan mengajarinya. Hal ini membuat banyak sekali peminat untuk bersekolah di sekolah ini di seluruh negeri, sekolah itu juga sangat besar dimana memiliki 40 kelas di tiap tingkatnya dan tiap kelas menerima 30 murid. Tetapi mereka tetap saja memiliki batas penerimaan, sekolah ini menerapkan siapa cepat dia dapat, maka tiap seminggu sebelum penerimaan, kerajaan ini selalu penuh dengan pengunjung yang ingin mendaftar disana. Tiap tahun, sekolah itu membuka 2 kali pembukaan.

Mikuo lulus dari sekolah itu dengan nilai sempurna di umurnya yang baru 9 tahun, dimana para penyihir baru memulai sekolah sihir mereka pada umur 14 tahun. Mikuo di percaya sebagai anak dari Halley, karena dia lahir bersamaan dengan komet Halley yang meluncur di angkasa. Dengan kekuatan sihirnya, bahkan Mikuo bisa membuat dirinya abadi bila dia mau. Banyak yang menginginkan kekuatan Mikuo, maka dari itu dirinya memiliki teman seorang kepala prajurit Kerajaan Voca, Ted. Juga seorang pendeta untuk membantu kejiwaannya, tidak selamanya Mikuo berada dalam kondisi tenang, terkadang dia bisa sangat murka sehingga hanya pendeta tersebut yang bisa menenangkannya, Gakupo. Di dalam istana, Mikuo juga bersahabat kepada salah satu putra mahkota kerajaan Voca, Kaito. Bila dalam urusan kerajaan, kepala pelayan kepercayaannya adalah Len, tidak seperti kepala pelayan kebanyakan, Len adalah seorang Elf, dia memiliki tubuh yang abadi.

Dengan ketiga temannya itu, Mikuo berhasil bertahan hidup sampai sekarang ini. Yah walaupun ketiga temannya itu hanya berkontribusi 10% dalam keselamatannya. Setidaknya Mikuo senang memiliki mereka bertiga, mereka yang paling mengerti soal Mikuo, dan selalu ada ketika dirinya membutuhkannya. Mikuo juga tidak keberatan membantu ketiga temannya itu, walaupun Mikuo sering mengeluh.

Tetapi, di suatu hari yang cerah, tiba-tiba saja Mikuo menghilang. Tidak ada yang tahu kemana sang Greatest Witch ini, bahkan Mikuo masih hidup atau tidak, tidak ada yang tahu. Semua berawal saat suatu malam, setelah makan malam. Ketika seisi kerajaan di dera badai yang aneh, di sebut aneh karena yang jatuh merupakan serbuk bunga, bukan sebuah air. Pagi harinya, hanya sehelai bulu yang ada di kamar Mikuo.

Dan, sudah setahun semenjak Mikuo menghilang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Holla minna-desu! Udah lama enggak ketemu-desu! Dan akhirnya Clara kembali dengan fic baru-desu! Inspirasi dari manga magical x miracle buatan Yuzu Mizutani-desu. Tetapi tentu saja jalan ceritanya berbeda-desu, untuk menghormati Yuzi Mizutani-desu. See you in chapter 1-desu!


	2. Sang Penyihir Pemula

**Greatest Witch**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik Crypton Future media dan Yamaha Corp yang punya. **

**Warning : typo, gender bender.**

**.**

**BAB 1**

**SANG PENYIHIR PEMULA**

Suara burung yang berkicauan membangunkanku dari dunia mimpi, aku pun membuka mata dan melihat jam weker ku. Jam 6 pagi, aku mengucek mataku dan segera bangun juga membuka gorden kamarku, hari baru di sekolah baru!

Namaku Miku Hatsune, aku adalah seorang penyihir yang baru mempelajari sihir, aku baru berumur 14 tahun juga. Di dunia ini mereka baru mengajarkan sihir kepada mereka yang berumur 14 tahun, dan aku sungguh beruntung mendapatkan apartemen di dekat sekolahku. Rumahku lumayan jauh dari sini, di kota Crypton, kota yang paling dekat dengan pelabuhan sementara kerajaan Voca berada di tengah pulau.

Aku segera bersiap mempersiapkan seragamku dan membenarkan rambutku yang panjangnya hampir ke betisku ini, menguncirnya jadi dua dan menyisirnya agar rapi. Memasang kaos kaki selutut dengan hiasan renda di atasnya dan juga sepatu bot bertali yang juga ada hiasan renda nya. Seragamku terdiri dari 3 bagian, rok, kemeja dan jas, rok ku seperti rok sekolah biasa yang panjangnya 10 cm diatas lututku, kemeja ku memiliki kerah yang lumayan panjang di belakangnya yang juga di hiasi renda. Yang membuatku menarik adalah jas sekolah ini, dimana bagian depannya cuman ada 2 kancing dan di belakangnya ada pita besar yang ujungnya ada renda nya, juga bagian ekor jas nya menjuntai hingga ke betisku panjangnya.

Renda adalah pakaian khas kerajaan Voca yang lumayan dingin ini, aku harus bisa beradaptasi dengan pakaian ini. Aku berjalan sambil melihat daftar ku, nanti aku akan mendapatkan pet magis, aku tidak sabar seperti apa pet ku kelak. Aku harus membeli buku-buku dulu untuk menunjang pelajaran sihirku, habis itu aku harus berangkat ke sekolah.

"Kau akan belajar disini ya?" kata bibi penjual buku, di sebelahnya ada seekor kucing yang memiliki sayap kecil dan ekornya ada dua buah, apa dia termasuk seekor pet? Suasana penuh dengan perabotan kayu ini seakan membuat para buku ini kembali keasal mereka, sehingga rasanya menjadi hangat dan nyaman.

"Ah, iya, aku baru belajar hari ini," kataku dengan tersenyum. Aku harus segera bergegas masuk sekolah, setengah jam lagi pelajaran dimulai. "Aku duluan bibi, da dah!" kataku sambil keluar.

"Belajar yang semangat, sang Greatest Witch pun umurnya juga 14 sekarang," kata bibi itu, aku hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk sambil melambaikan tangan sebelum keluar dari pintu itu, aku membawa kantong kertas berisi semua buku-buku ku. Aku berjalan sambil sedikit berlari karena memburu waktu, aku terlalu santai di toko buku tadi.

Akhirnya aku menabrak seseorang, tidak sampai jatuh sih tetapi melihat postur orang itu membuatku sedikit ngeri, pakaian serba putih dengan syal biru aneh melingkar di lehernya. Yang membuatku kaget, orang itu menangis ketika melihatku. Apa aku tidak sengaja menginjak kaki nya?

"Ma-maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja," kataku sambil meminta maaf. Tetapi, orang itu tiba-tiba merentangkan kedua tangannya hendak memeluk. A-apa dia orang cabul? Tidak! Pikiran pertamaku adalah lari sekencang mungkin.

"Ooyy! Tunggu!" perintah orang itu tetapi aku tidak mau, dia terus mengejarku, tidaakk! Aku baru datang kemari, aku masih ingin belajar, ku tidak mau di jual untuk melayani om-om! Aku terus lari sampai nafasku tersengal-sengal. Tetapi kaki orang itu lebih panjang dan dengan tangkasnya bisa memegangku, orang itu mengankatku dengan mudah di bahu nya.

"Tidaaakk! Polisi! Tolooongg!" teriakku, para polisi yang bertugas langsung bertindak dan menghampiri, tetapi kemudian tidak jadi. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa orang itu berhenti mengejar orang ini? Tidaaak! Aku akan melewatkan hari pertama, bagaimana ini!

Orang ini akan membawaku kemana? Lorong-lorong telah aku lewati, orang ini masih terus membawaku pergi, entah kemana tujuannya. Orang-orang hanya memandangiku dari kejauhan tidak berani mendekat, siapa sebenarnya orang ini?

Akhirnya kami sampai di sebuah tempat yang di kelilingi tembok tinggi, tunggu dulu! Ini adalah istana bukan? Kenapa aku di bawa kemari? Apa aku telah melakukan hal yang melanggar peraturan istana? Tidaaakkk! Orang itu membuka pintu.

"Aku kembali!" ujar laki-laki itu, terlihat santai walaupun aku berada di bahu nya. Orang itu akhirnya menurunkanku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan _ouji-sama_! Anda akan terkena masalah bila membawa perempuan tak di kenal ke istana," kata seseorang berambut ungu panjang. Yap, itu benar aku hanyalah gadis biasa yang bahkan tidak ada hubungannya dengan kerajaan, eh, tunggu sebentar? _Ouji-sama_, orang ini pangeran!

"Lihat dulu wajahnya, baru berkomentar," kata orang yang membawaku tadi sambil memutar ku hingga menghadap ke ruangan tersebut, orang itu ternganga melihat wajahku, "Aku menemukannya di kota tadi," kata orang itu.

"Mohon maaf menggangu nona muda, umur anda berapa?" tanya orang yang berambut kemerahan dengan pakaian militer lengkap, bahkan beberapa pangkat terpasang manis di pakaiannya itu. Dan aku tidak memahami maksud semua lencana di sana itu apa.

"Etto, 14 tahun," jawabku singkat, orang-orang di sana ikut terkesiap.

"Tapi Kaito, apa kau yakin?" kata seseorang dengan badan yang kecil dengan memiliki telinga yang runcing. Laki-laki itu, terlihat memakai pakaian hitam putih khas seorang _butler_.

"Setidaknya ini akan menghentikan rasa cemas _Otou-san_," kata laki-laki berambut biru itu. Orang-orang di sana menghela nafas, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? "Eh, kau pasti kebingungan dengan ini semua, Aku adalah Kaito Shion, pangeran pertama di kerajaan ini," kata orang itu. Dan memang benar dia adalah pangeran! Aaahh, aku benar-benar tidak sopan dengan pangeran. "Namamu?" tanya orang itu balik.

"Na-namaku Miku Hatsune," kataku gugup, aku menutup separuh mukaku dengan buku yang aku bawa, sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi denganku?

"Namaku Len, Kagamine Len, kepala butler di sini, juga orang yang paling di percayai oleh Mikuo-sama," kata Kagamine-san tanpa menghilangkan rasa hormatnya kepada nama tersebut, sebentar, Mikuo, ku sepertinya pernah mendengarnya.

"Namaku adalah Ted, Kasane Ted, ketua militer di kerajaan ini, aku adalah salah satu teman dekat Mikuo-kun," kata laki-laki dengan pakaian militer itu, nama itu kembali tersebut. Siapa sebenarnya Mikuo ini, aku merasa pernah mendengarnya tetapi aku lupa.

"Aku adalah kepala pendeta di kerajaan ini, namaku Gakupo Kamui, aku adalah tempat curhat Mikuo-kun," kata pendeta berambut bak model shampo itu. "Kau dari tadi terlihat kebingungan, ada apa?" kata Kamui-san. Dia menyadari kebingunganku ternyata, Shion-san duduk di sofa panjang di sana beserta Kasane-san, sementara Kagamine-san berdiri dengan tenang di sisi sofa.

"Sebenarnya, siapa Mikuo ini?" tanyaku, dan seketika semua orang disana merasa tertimpa besi seberat satu ton. "A-apa aku salah?" kataku sambil mengeratkan genggamanku ke buku-buku yang dari tadi aku bawa.

"Mikuo Hatsu adalah sang greatest witch, dan kau tidak mengenalinya?" Raut muka Shion-san terlihat seperti tidak percaya apa yang telah di dengarnya ini.

Aku kemudian tersadar, oh iya! Dia kan sang Greatest Witch! Astaga dan sekarang aku bertemu dengan orang-orang yang selalu bersama dengan sang Greatest Mitch Mikuo-sama? Aku, pasti bermimpi. Dengan perlahan aku mencubit pinggangku sendiri, dan sakit. Shion-san yang dari tadi menyadari gelagatku hanya tertawa.

"Lalu, kenapa aku ada di sini? Apakah, aku berbuat sesuatu yang salah?" tanyaku dengan ketakutan.

"Kau tahu sendiri, Mikuo-sama telah menghilang setahun ini," kata Kamui-san, aku kemudian terbelalak kaget, jadi rumor tentang Mikuo-sama menghilang, memang benar. Aku kira itu hanyalah rumor yang di sebarkan orang-orang yang membenci Mikuo-sama. "Dan sepertinya Kaito-sama menginginkan anda berperan menjadi pengganti Mikuo-sama, agar menghentikan rasa khawatir raja, juga para rakyat, semenjak Mikuo-sama menghilang, para rakyat berfikir kalau Mikuo-sama ke kerajaan musuh dan mencoba menggulingkan kerajaan Voca, padahal anak buah Ted yang telah mencari selama ini tidak menemukan keberadaannya, bahkan jejak sihir dari Mikuo-sama tidak di temukan dimanapun, pencarian akan tetap di lakukan, Hatsune-san akan membantu kami untuk menyingkirkan semua rumor salah yang beredar," kata Kamui-san dengan menatapku lekat-lekat.

"Mau kah kau melakukannya, walaupun Hatsune-san melakukannya, saya tidak akan menghentikan pencarian untuk mencari Mikuo-sama," Kata Ted sambil ikut memandangiku.

"Saya juga akan menjamin kehidupan anda di istana ini akan tercukupi," kata Kagamine-san. Tunggu-tunggu sebentar!

"_Cho-chotto matte!_ Aku cewek dan dia cowok! Bagaimana aku bisa menyamar menjadi cowok!?" kataku sambil membuat tanda silang dengan kedua tangan di depan mukaku. "Aku juga tidak mau memotong rambutku, aku memanjangkannya sedari kecil," kataku sambil memeluk rambutku. "Lagipula aku baru memulai sekolahku hari ini, aku bahkan tidak tahu pet Mikuo-sama seperti apa!" kataku bingung.

"Urusan rambut, aku bisa menatanya dan menutupi separuhnya dengan topi yang biasa di kenakan oleh Mikuo-sama, anda tidak perlu memotongnya," kata Kagamine-san, aku kemudian menghela nafas setidaknya aku tidak harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada rambutku.

"Lagipula, _oppai _mu juga tidak terlalu berisi, kau bisa menyamar menjadi laki-laki dengan mudah," senyum Shion-san dengan menunjukkan jempolnya, apa katanya?! Tanda perempatan telah muncul di dahi ku. Dengan refleks aku langsung melempar muka nya dengan buku-buku yang aku bawa dan masih berada di kantong kertas, dan langsung mengenai mukanya.

"Dasar pangeran kurang ajar!" ujarku. Sambil menjulurkan lidah, dan sontak semua orang di sana langsung tertawa. Aku melihat muka Shion-san berbekas sebuah buku dan hidung nya mengalir setetes darah.

"Akhirnya kau mendapatkan karma mu Kaito-kun!" kata Gakupo sambil tertawa, sementara Len yang menahan tawanya membersihkan hidung Kaito yang mengeluarkan darah.

"Kaito, kau tidak boleh mambalas wanita dengan kekerasan, apalagi tadi memang salahmu," nasihat Ted yang tertawa terbahak-bahak sedari tadi.

Dan akhirnya aku setuju untuk hal ini, lalu, di hari pertamaku sekolah, aku membolos sekolah.

.

.

.

TBC

Hei hei, Clara kembali-desu. Akhirnya bisa update cepet-desu.

Clara akhirnya bisa membagi waktu-desu!

**Balasan review kemarin :**

**Hansel Aaron Ivar : **Tehehe, gomen-desu. Sekarang ini sudah masuk cerita-desu!


End file.
